Shippuden Tales
by Silversentiment
Summary: Zexion's birthday has an unwelcomed surprise as a mysterious figure entraps him and the Organization into a mysterious land. Story branches from Naruto of the Organization: Flawless Military. OC Characters, and Pairings.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts**

**This story contains OC characters from Naruto of the Organization: Flawless Military. Naruto being a member of the Organization along with the current OC's save for Org Hinata, Org Orochimaru, Raagax and Miyax. **

The Organization, a group of nobodies hell bent on becoming something greater then themselves. Originally 13 their numbers have increased to further their authoritative goals. In total there are 21 nobodies their leader being Xemnas the Superior of Oblivion. They travel the worlds corrupting souls, destroying heartless and taking land. Their names whispered in fear throughout the Disney Kingdoms. For, everyone fears becoming a heartless and yet it is so easy. Manipulate the darkness in the heart, their doubts, fears, envy, hatred. Such maltreatment is the key to the Organizations goals. Callous scum they are I need of discipline.

Today however is different, there was no divine evil plot to create more heartless, or dabble in the affairs of the Disney Realms. No today there was no Ill intent, today was a day to be celebrated. Today was Zexion's birthday. The cloaked schemer was turning 20 on this day. Although most did not want to throw him a birthday party Naruto and Lexaeus heavily insisted. The two nobodies were the closest to the cloaked schemer. Zexion trusted the two above all else.

Naruto has a way with words easily able to persuade and get what he wants out of the majority of the members all save for what Xigbar calls the brainfreeze brigade. They consist of Axel, Saix, Xion and Roxas. But everyone else has been won over by the Jinchuiki's charm. Especially the newer members.

But today is not about Naruto, no today is about Zexion. How does Zexion feel today… well surprised mostly he did not expect to get a party let alone have the whole Organization attend save for Xemnas. The hall of vacant laughter was lively with every member in attendance. The cloaked schemer sat on a special chair Vexen and Dexter made specifically for his birthday.

Dexter is Vexen's most trusted assistant, known as the Methodical Hacker, he is a young slender man in his late 20's with shoulder length brown hair and glasses that hides the color of his eyes. He is described as introverted, unlike the other members he does not favor leaving the lab, he would rather work on various projects then be involved with any type of interpersonal relationship. Like Larxene he wields electricity but through higher volumes.

Zexion sat comfortably on his massage air-conditioned comfty coach like chair, taking a sip of some expensive wine that Luxord brought while reading a book known as the tales of Shippuden, a book that Xemnas gave Zexion. Zexion was heavily entranced in the tale of this book, for it contained stories and characters much similar to the shiniobi they have been destroying.

Next to Zexion sat Naruto playing a hacked dissidia game where he can play as Digimon Costumes over characters. Naruto entered the Organization devoid of any memory of his prior life. When he was able to recall his trust was still with the Organization, his former memories be it only a distraction to stray away from the goals of the Organization. The rest of the members were like family to Naruto, even if evil Naruto will fight and die for his family. Naruto was the upmost pleased regarding Zexion's birthday. Zexion was his best friend in the Organization, when not brining terror to the other worlds he often spends time with Zexion and Xigbar, although his time with Xigbar has been short lived seeing as the Freeshooter is now in a relationship. Although he wishes Xigbar could clear some time out of his busy schedule to just grab a cup of ramen he knows the importance of having a significant other, besides Xigbar's girlfriend has always been nothing but kind to Naruto.

Xigbar was currently making out with his girlfriend Rogexial. She is a very shrewd tan skinned woman with a blond wild ponytail, her thick Latin origin appearing each time she forms words. She was a very curvy woman who often made the other females of the Organization feel physically inadequate. She out ranks them in every physical attribute, she is fast and adaptable in battle, using flirtation and her power of magnetism to subdue her opponents, She has been dubbed the title the Magnetic Temptress.

Across the room was Demyx stringing away at his Sitar, his girlfriend Larxene jamming to the tone of the nocturne. At one point these two were always at each other's throat but after Xemnas made them suffer by locking the two in a room for a week the two actually grew to love each other. Demyx being the chill person he is balances out Larxene's bitchyness, while Larxene being over assertive makes Demyx work up a sweat that he has learned to love.

Xaldin, Lexeaus and Vexen sat near the bar enjoying the wonders of alcohol. Luxord bartended and simply smirked as he watched Daxlame from a far barge out of the room only to vomit in the hallway. Daxlame bet Luxord that if he could hold his liquor Luxord will put in a good word to rank him up. What he failed to understand is betting with Luxord is like signing a contract with Rumpelstiltskin, do not expect to come out the victor.

Daxlame had red hair in bowl cut with shaggy bangs covering his ears. He is often mistaken as a female. In general Daxlame is pretty showy and obnoxious, often questioning his superiors to the point of being argumentative. He has a mouth filthier then the depths of Tartus, he swears almost in every incarnation of a sentence he can muster. Only Xepher can fully tolerate the Reverse Phoenix.

Xepher who at the moment was holding Daxlame as he vomited was a pretty average girl with long wild black hair and cerulean blue eyes. Although younger she is more mature then Daxlame, often calming him down whenever he throws a tantrum.

Xaldin stared at Daxlame smirking, "Light weight." He said as he took a shot. Daxlame flipped the lancer of and continued vomiting. Xaldin then brought his attention to Luxord, "You do realize you will be the one cleaning that up. I told you not to let the neophytes drink" Xaldin scolded.

Luxord smirked, "Rather unfortunate how he cannot handle his vices. It was his decision to wager against me; a wager that he would inevitable lose" Luxord said feeling as though he won.

"Oh please, you just wanted to put on a show" Marluxia said arriving with Rixec. Rixec was a tall pale white skinned well-built man with slicked back blond hair. There was nothing to standoffish about the man. He got along with almost everyone, especially Marluxia. He and Rixec sat at the bar with numbers 3-5.

"How are you enjoying the festivities" Marluxia asked Xaldin.

Xaldin simply replied… "tipsy"

Marluxia smirked, "And you Vexen, it is not often we see you festive."

Vexen face was pale red, obviously intoxicated from all the shots he has been taking. "Well… I'll just say… that I am happy that you are happy" Vexen drunkly responded.

Rixec lifted his glass; Luxord filled it to the rim with red vodka. "It looks like our friend is drunk. Be careful and you'll end up like Daxlame" Rixec said elegantly taking a shot.

"Whatever…fuck your opinion anyway you fucking freak" Vexen said dismissing the conversation as he slithered away to enjoy his inebriation elsewhere. As he got up Dexter took of his headphones and walked to Vexen.

"This bores me… shall we go to the lab" Dexter said desperately attempting to leave the party.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I don't want to go to that dark basement. I want to dance" Vexen said grabbing Dexter by the hands swaying him around in his vague attempt to dance.

On the other side of the room Saix sat on a coach bored, Xion's head nesting on his lap. Saix and Xion sense a little after Saix began to hang out with Axel again. Axel and Roxas have been mostly eating Ice Cream by themselves sense numbers 7 and 14 have been dating. Roxas and Axel also listening to Demyx's tones and soothing voice while eating ice cream.

"He got better" Roxas said liking his Popsicle.

"Yeah, Demyx has been practicing, keep it to yourself but he has been working on a side project" Axel said.

"What kind of side project?" Roxas asked anxious to hear the new news. Roxas was a huge fan of Demyx's music to the point where he brought and downloaded all of his music.

"You didn't hear it from me but Demyx has a new album coming out called water conducts electricity, oh you could only guess what that will be about" Axel joked.

"Demyx is so deep, I love the way he sings so majestically" Roxas said gazing at the young musician display his talents.

"Roxas stop fanboying, it's creepy" Saix said.

"Hey you can't blame me for liking good music, not that you would know what that is Saix" Roxas insulted.

"Hey that's not true, Saix listens to stuff…. Babe what do you listen to?" Xion asked curious.

"I'm a cannibal corpse kinda guy, mostly death metal and J-rock" Saix said.

"OMG, you listen to J-Rock, I just find new things to like about you" Xion getting over excited over the similar taste in music.

"And I you, my precious Marionette" Saix said the two nuzzling each other's.

Axel rolled his eyes, "Ether get married or get a room."

"Why don't you two do the same?" Saix responded

"What?" Axel quickly returned.

"The way you and Roxas act mirror those who are truly in love, with your bromance sunsets" Saix said.

"Hey, I'll relationship is strictly plutonic. And you just started hanging out with us, I can easily kick you off of team sunset, got it memorized" Axel said.

"You're kidding..." Saix said tightening his stare.

"You know I'm just clowning" Axel said jokingly.

%/% 

4 hours later the party continued. Dexter was now nursing Vexen who fell face first after attempting to salsa. Xaldin was now fully drunk hanging over the table, Lexeaus was only tipsy. Roxas, Axel, Xion and Saix were raiding the fridge for more ice cream. Demyx, Larxene, Marluxia, Luxord, and Xepher were all enjoying a nice meal of stir fried chicken with rice and peas Xaldin prepared prior to the party. Daxlame was passed out in the corner with no one giving a hoot to attempt to wake up the heatrix mercenary. Xigbar was sitting on the sofa cyphering a blunt with Rogexial and Rixec, laughing and giggling in a frenzy of smoke. Naruto and Zexion sat down both with a glass of wine and watched everyone else.

"It seems everyone is enjoying themselves" Naruto said.

"I conquer, perhaps some of them are enjoying themselves too much" Zexion said looking specifically at the intoxicated members.

"We are no better, we are over here sipping wine" Naruto said taking a sip.

"Indeed, we may be at the same fault, but the least they can do is have some class about it. Like Luxord, he is in full control of is inebriation. You could barely even tell he is drunk" Zexion said.

"Eh, I can careless… so long as everyone enjoys themselves it does not bother me" Naruto said.

"Hoenstly I would have preferred just me you, Lexeaus and probably Vexen to go eat somewhere quiet. No offense but this party is a bit too much for me" Zexion said. He got up from his seat before he could attempt to vacate Xemnas appeared from a dark coridoor holding a white and black birthday cake. "Everyone… may I have you attention" Xemnas said. All members save for Vexen and Daxlame circled around the superior. Xemnas summoned a table with plates and spoons out of nothingness.

"We shall commence the birthday celebration" he commanded.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO YOU" the Organization song, most of them singing off key and just plain awfully. Zexion stood there watching the Organization completely obliterate his hopes of having a happy birthday. _"This is absurd, look at them. I did not ask for all of this. Oh how I wish I was somewhere else right now" _Zexion thought to himself.

After the praise, Xemnas summoned a hollow blade and placed it in Zexion's hand. "It is your job to blow out the candles and make a wish" the superior said.

Zexion closed his eyes, "_I wish I was somewhere else right now"_ he thought. He then blew out the candles. The surrounding members clapped their hands all save for the more serious ones. AS the clapping stopped it was followed by slow clapping.

"My my, what a happy birthday it is" said a boastfully sly voice.

Each member turned to see a man with long flowing super saiyan three jet black hair wearing and a black and red tethered coat.

Without warning Saix jumped in the air and brought his claymore down at the villain. The man summoned a keyblade from the darkness (Steelbase all black with the edge looking like a dark purple cross, Name: Godmod) to block Saix's attack, "All mighty push" he said his eyes turning into Rinnegan. The gravity attack push back all the members against the wall, and hurdled Saix to the sealing. Saix landed on the ground completely passed out.

"What do you want?" Marluxia said.

"I've come to wish the birthday boy a happy birthday and give him his gift" the mysterious man said.

"You… your Madara Uchiha!" Zexion yelled.

"That is impossible, he has been dead for years" Naruto said.

"No… the Madara you speak of is still dead, this one is from my book" Zexion said.

"Very perceptive, now then where was I" he said walking closer to the schemer.

"BURN!" Axel shouted blasting the Uchiha with a fire blast.

Larxene and Marluxia combined there attacks shooting a wave of electrical blossom energy.

"Childsplay!" Madara said standing in place absorbing the attack. He then pointed his keyblade at Zexion. When he did Zexion's Shippuden Tales book levitated out of his pocket.

"I am tired of this, Naruto said entering Void Sage mode and summoning his desolation from the void Keyblade. "Black Hunting" Naruto said imitating Darui's black panther jutsu. The jutsu connected with Madara, Naruto brought charged a rasengan in his keyblade following up his black hunting jutsu with a rasengan blade. Ducked out of the way as if he never took damwage and punched Naruto in the chest knocking him out of void sage and hurdling him against the wall with Daxlame.

Naruto got up and quickly fell once again every ounce of his body in severe pain.

Madara began to open the book, before he could do so he was blasted by a combination attack from Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Rogexial, Demyx, Marluxia, and Larxene. When the smoke cleared Madara was brushed the attack off his shoulder.

"WHAT IMPOSSIBLE, HOW IS THIS FUCKTARD STILL STANDING" Larxene said.

"This foe is unlike anything we have ever faced" Xaldin said.

"Screw this I'm turning this wanker into a trading card" Luxord said surrounding Madara in white foggy magic. Once again Madara was unfazed. "But how" Luxord said astonished.

Madara quickly appeared behind him, "I'm unbeatable, that's how" he said swinging his blade. Xepher used her advanced speed to quickly move Luxord out of the way. Roxas and Xion jumped in the air both brining their keyblades down (in Roxas case two keyblades) filled with light. "Oh please" Madara said swinging his keyblade twice pushing the two keybladers back the force of an X.

Rogexial ran into battle holding her duel gunblades reckless pride. "Your pretty cute, how about we dance for a while" Rogexial said swinging her blades in a ballerina like motion.

Madara jabbed her in the rib which threw off her equilibrium. "I'm sorry, I don't dance with weakling jezebels like you" Madara said kicking her to the wall.

Rixec's phantom Percifist appeared behind Madara and grabbed him. "DEXTER NOW" Rixec yelled from the distance.

"DELETE!" Dexter shouted sending a huge wave of electricity Madara's way. Madara's left eye turned into a sharingan; he became intangible Percifist noticing the danger and leaping back into the shadows.

Madara walked forward, Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Axel, Vexen, Marluxia, Lexeaus and Luxord all blocked the Uchiha's path.

"You dare stand against me knowing the inevitable" Madara said.

"As if, you're not god or anything like that, we could totally take you down" Xigbar said.

"You must be high as a kite because all you weaklings done was fail over and over again" Madara insulted.

"Enough talk, you are I need of a lesson" Xemnas said appearing right behind Madara. He reached his hand in his chest and was in shock.

"What's the matter… you are shocked. I have no heart to speak of you see…" Madara said vanishing. He then appeared in the air. "Cross, of the seven" he said summoning a cross made of darkness. The cross dispersed into seven black orbs that hit Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, Axel, Luxord and Marluxia. The dark balls encased the 7 nobodies in a sphere prison.

"XIGBAR!" Rogexial yelled running toward Xigbar's orb. Madara closed his hand and the orbs disappeared. 

"Axel….what did you do to our friends!" Roxas demanded.

"Relax they are not dead, they are just removed" Madara said. Madara then felt an intense pain in his back. "VOID RASENGAN" Void Sage Naruto yelled pushing Madara to the ground and having him land sixteen floors below.

"Xigbar,…. WHERE THE HELL DID THAT HECHHOG TAKE MY MAN!" Rogexial yelled.

"Uh… I believe we got bigger things to worry about" Xepher said.

Madara ascended back in the air. "Not bad…demon. Not bad at all, but this story does not belong to you. This is Zexion's tale… he is the reason I am here" Madara said.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" Zexion yelled.

Madara chuckled, "Let us just say, Wish granted" Madara said opening the Shippuden Tales book. The book became life size and created a whirlpool that was sucking everything in front of it in. Madara laughed as Naruto, Zexion, Saix, Demyx, Larxene, Roxas, Xion, Xepher, Rogexial, Rixec, Dexter and a still passed out Daxlame were all hurdled into the pages of Shippuden Tales.

%/%

Naruto opened his eyes to see a clear blue sky. As he got to his feet he realized his cloths were different. He was wearing an orange and black tracksuit (reverse, more black than orange). He looked around but saw nobody else. Where were Zexion and the others? Before he could fully analyze his situation a man in an all-black anbu outfit appeared before him.

"I don't know who you are but…" the man grabbed a katana. "But I will not allow anyone else to suffer because of you demon" the man said.

Naruto squinted his eyes, the man that stood before him was the hero he hated most of all. The same self-righteous bastard he was always been clashing with sense day one. "Sasuke" Naruto said with hatred.

'You know of my name then my reputation precedes me, I Sasuke the Guarddog of Ninshuu City shall lay waste to you demon" he said pointing an electric filled blade at Naruto.

Naruto licked his lips, "Oh I so relish this challenge."


End file.
